Die Geburt des Drachen
by MollyP
Summary: Mein erster Slash-Versuch - seid bitte gnädig, ja? )


Die Geburt des Drachen  
  
von MollyP 2004  
  
Immer wieder hatte er den Brief gelesen, der ihm am letzten Schultag zugesteckt worden war.  
  
Mittlerweile war das Papier völlig zerknittert und eingerissen, der Umschlag an zwei Seiten offen, die Tinte stellenweise verwischt.  
  
Auch jetzt saß er wieder da und starrte auf das Papier, als käme es aus einer fremden Welt – fasziniert und mißtrauisch, vorsichtig und neugierig...  
  
Ein Hund bellte in der Ferne und er blickte auf, ließ den Brief sinken. Nur kurz nahm er die Umwelt war, dann versank er wieder in Gedanken – konnte dies wirklich war sein?  
  
In den letzten Wochen hatte er mehrfach versucht, das Gefühl, das ihn immer wieder überkam, sobald er das Papier berührte, abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Eigentlich waren es mehrere Gefühle gleichzeitig, doch in letzter Zeit schälte sich eines besonders heraus: Scham.  
  
Scham gemischt mit Verzweiflung, Ekel, Angst, Trauer und Sehnsucht, überlagert von Mißtrauen und Neugier.  
  
Sein Gesicht rötete sich und heiße Tränen stiegen in ihm auf, die er in wilder Verzweiflung niederkämpfte. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und in blinder Wut zerknüllte er das Papier, nur um es eine Minute später wieder sanft zu glätten und sorgfältig zusammenzufalten, in die Überreste des Umschlags zu stecken und diesen tief in seinem Umhang vor neugierigen Augen zu verstecken.  
  
Neugierigen Augen wie denen seiner Mutter zum Beispiel. Er liebte sie. Mehr als irgendwen sonst auf der Welt – und darum durfte er sie nicht verletzen. Nein, sie würde es nicht verstehen, wenn sie jemals etwas davon erfahren würde – von dem Brief, seinen aufgewühlten Gefühlen. Und doch wußte er, daß er sie im Moment mehr verletzte, als es dieser Brief tun könnte. Sie bemerkte natürlich, daß etwas nicht stimmte mit ihrem einzigen Kind. Sein Schweigen entfernte ihn von ihr weiter, als es die Schule je getan hatte, wenn er monatelang nicht zu Haus war. Nun war er zu Haus und doch nicht bei ihr. Und sie fragte nicht. Als hätte sie Angst, daß er antworten könnte.  
  
Sie litt still wie ihr Sohn.  
  
Wenn sein Vater jemals etwas von diesem Brief mitbekommen würde, würde er ihn einfach nur verbrennen – aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Wofür es keine Beweise gab, hatte es auch nie gegeben. So war er, der große mächtige Mann, der die Geschicke seiner Familie durch gute und schlechte Zeiten lenkte – immer obenauf schwimmend. Kein noch so brisantes Manöver konnte die Ehre der Familie beschmutzen, selbst seine kurze Haftstrafe nutzte er, um an Popularität zu gewinnen.  
  
Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn der Brief sich in Asche und Rauch auflösen würde, auch besser für ihn. Dann würde er sich nicht mehr solch seltsame verwirrende Gedanken machen. Weil er nicht mehr daran erinnert werden würde.  
  
Woran erinnert? An seine Schwäche? Sein Vater sagte doch, man müsse seine Schwächen kennen und sie sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, um sie zu umgehen. Sie zu verstecken vor anderen.  
  
Und wenn ihn etwas an seine Schwäche erinnerte, dann war es doch dieser Brief, oder nicht?  
  
Dann brauchte er ihn doch!  
  
Allem Widerstand zum Trotz rang sich ein bitteres Schluchzen aus seiner Kehle. Trocken, bitter und von unerträglicher Hitze. Er zitterte wie ihm Fieber, klammerte sich an den Brief und beugte sich vornüber, schaukelte vor und zurück mit schmerzverzerrter Miene.  
  
Wie schnell doch Tränen im Sommerwind abkühlten, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Wurde er wahnsinnig?  
  
Nein, er wollte nicht verrückt werden! Er mußte zurück, zurück in die wirkliche Welt!  
  
Fest krallte er seine Fingernägel in die Innenflächen seiner Hände. Schmerz. Der einzige Weg, der ihm geblieben war.  
  
Nicht schmerzhaft genug, noch schossen ihm verbotene Gedanken durch den Kopf, während sein Körper eine taube Masse war, die diese Gedanken umhüllte. Verzweifelt griff er nach dem Messer, das er nun immer bei sich trug. Es war so scharf, daß der Schnitt zuerst nicht zu spüren war – doch dann, mit dem hervorquellenden Blut, kam der Schmerz und die Erlösung.  
  
Mit dem Blut floss auch der Wahnsinn aus ihm. Er war wieder zurück – zurück in der Realität.  
  
Fasziniert blickte er auf seinen linken Unterarm – wie das dunkle, fast schon schwarze Blut über seine blasse Haut rann. Vögel zwitscherten und die Blätter raschelten leise im Wind.  
  
Erstaunt blickte er auf, als würde er erst jetzt bemerken, daß er unter einem Baum saß. SEINEM Baum. Hierher hatte er sich schon immer zurückgezogen, wenn er allein sein wollte.  
  
Sein Baum war eine alte Eiche, von Wind und Wetter geformt und dennoch stark und unbeugsam. Allein stand sie auf einem kleinen Hügel, von dem aus man über grünen Rasen hinweg zu dem Haus seiner Eltern blicken konnte. Und weit dahinter konnte man das Dorf erahnen, aus dem der Wind leise Geräusche trug.  
  
Wieder bellte ein Hund, eine Kirche läutete und die Vögel gaben ein Konzert, dem er lauschte, als hätte er noch nie so etwas gehört.  
  
Und irgendwie hatte er das auch noch nie. Nicht der, der nun unter diesem Baum saß. Aus Schmerz neu geboren, so fühlte er sich. Lebendig.  
  
Hastig drückte er ein Taschentuch auf den frischen Schnitt um die Blutung zu stillen.  
  
Zu Haus würde er sich die Wunde verbinden.  
  
Und seine Sachen packen – nicht viel, nur das Nötigste.  
  
Vielleicht würde er nie wieder zurückkommen können, dann brauchte er doch wenigstens etwas.  
  
Und wenn es nun doch nur ein übler Scherz war?  
  
Er würde es herausfinden. Noch heute Nacht.  
  
So oder so.  
  
Er mußte zu ihm – demjenigen, der ihm diesen Brief geschrieben hatte. Und ihn damit so verwirrt hatte.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Haus fiel ihm wieder dieser blöde Spruch ein: „Was sich neckt, das liebt sich!"  
  
Nun, „necken" war es nicht unbedingt nur gewesen – eher bösartiges Verletzen. Aus Hass.  
  
Aber war Hass nicht ein genauso intensives Gefühl wie Liebe?  
  
War Hass nicht oft genug Ausdruck unterdrückter Liebe?  
  
Er lachte still in sich hinein – wenn es ein Scherz war, würde das Narbengesicht ganz schön dumm gucken, wenn er heute Nacht vor seiner Tür stand!  
  
Und wenn nicht?  
  
Nein, nun ließ er sich nicht mehr aufhalten.  
  
Wenn Draco Malfoy einen Entschluß gefasst hatte, konnte ihn niemand aufhalten – auch wenn das hieß, daß er alles verlieren würde, was er bisher besaß.  
  
Ende 


End file.
